The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for diverting flow from an irrigation system and to provide a chemical mixture back into the irrigation system.
Ground irrigation systems may be used for providing water to an area of ground for watering plants, such as grass, crops, flowers, bushes, and/or trees. The ground irrigation system may include a plurality of pipes having openings along their lengths and may be attached to sprinklers, which may extend partially above the ground to dispense water. A fertilization system may be tapped into a ground irrigation system to inject a certain amount of chemicals, such as fertilizer, into the water of the ground irrigation system for dispersing nutrients to the plants.
These fertilization systems may be installed in remote location, not close to existing power sources. A fertilization system requiring a pump or other electrical device to inject fertilizer into the ground irrigation system may require running electrical lines to the fertilization system.
Accordingly, it may be useful to provide a fertilization system for a ground irrigation system that requires only, hydraulics, or water pressure, to operate and to inject fertilizer into the ground irrigation system.
Other aspects and advantages of certain embodiments will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description, wherein similar structures have similar reference numerals.